The Blonde From Wyoming
by Longtail Ranger
Summary: She didn't realize that she was a little lonely. Annie cared about her job instead of her personal life. It all changed when the land baron stole her heart. But would he break it when she finds out the truth? Or would a bounty hunter save her life? Annie can't help but fall in love with men that are on the opposite side of the law. Who will have her heart? Or will she be alone?
1. A gentleman. Or is he?

Annie was just an average women. She was strict when it came to running a business by herself. A business that was important in the west. She ran a Saloon. Annie always wanted to follow her father's footsteps. When he retired, Annie would have the Saloon to herself. She was only 18 at the time. Folks would come from all around to look for fun. There was alcohol and ladies. The performers weren't too good. Annie didn't mind that. She only cared about keeping the way things were. Annie was only in charge of drinks, cleaning and supervising. Bar fights was the only thing she hated most. Whenever it happened, she wouldn't hesitate to kick out or ban anyone. Those were very common before she owned it. When Annie was in charge, it was a joy and a downside to the customers.

Years passed and she couldn't ask for anything else. Little did she know things would soon change. Annie felt lonely and sour. She didn't pay too much attention to her feelings. She was busy with her true job. One morning before the Saloon opened, the saloon gals were having a chat. "Have y'all seen Matt!" said Mabel who was one of the Saloon gals. She was a little elderly, had white hair and wore a purple, black and teal dress with a matching hat. "He's too young for ya! And he has a daughter too, ya know!" corrected Annabelle, another saloon gal. She had light orange hair, a red, pink and black dress (not similar to Annie's only to Mabel's) with a hat that almost matches. "So what?!" said Mabel. "I'm allowed to dream ain't I?" Annabelle laughed. "Dream on!" she said. "I'd date someone my age. Like Robert from the post office." Annie was at the bar smoking a cigarette. _Men, huh?_ She thought. "Annie, don't ya have a lover?" asked Annabelle. Annie coughed while almost swallowing her cigarette in shock. "Why do I need a man?!" she said in a tone. "I'm a independent woman! So what if I'm single!" The saloon gals didn't know what to say. It was awkward silence. "Shouldn't Luann be here by now?" said Mabel. Annie snapped out of the silence. "She's almost late again!" Annie looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to 9. Annie facepalmed. She put out her cigarette. "Get ready girls, it's showtime!" Annabelle and Mabel went to their dressing rooms. Annie put up the _"We're open"_ sign. Then Luann bust through the saloon doors. "Sorry I'm late!" she said a panic, straightening her hat. Luann had brown hair, a green, black and fuchsia dress (similar to the others) that also matched her hat. "Just get ready!" Annie scolded. Luann rushed to her dressing room.

It wasn't long until folks gathered around. The first saloon was Lou. He was almost the same age as Mabel, he wore a yellow-green shirt, yellow bandana around his neck, brown pants, vest, boots and a dark brown hat. _The old coot is back again._ Annie thought. Lou was a usual customer. Annie known him well. He would drink until he started to cause trouble. Lou would bring his friends too. When they were together, Annie would kick them out for the day. They we're the type to cause bar-fights. Just to over do it with the beer. Lou only came for drinks, gambling and pretty girls. He wasn't fond of the performance from Annie's girls. "Just a beer please!" said Lou. "Did ya remember to bring money this time?" Annie asked, expecting a no. "Sure did!" Lou replied, holding up $5. Annie poured one shot for him. Lou sat at the bar. "Did ya hear?" he said. Annie took out a cloth to clean a dirty glass. "Hear about what?" she asked. The saloon was also a place of gossip. Annie was the one to hear it all. She found all of it boring and not juicy enough. Lou hesitated to answer. He looked around. It was only him and Annie. "Spit it out, ya old coot!" Annie demanded. "There's a wild cattle rustler on the loose!" Lou whispered. Annie wasn't to shocked. "So?" Lou looked at her oddly. "_So_?! He can steal about 5000 in one night!" Annie was somehow moved. "How long has he been doin' this?" she asked in a whisper. "Eversince spring I think." Lou replied, whispering back. _How come I've never heard of this?_ Annie thought. "No one could catch him. Not even Rico!" Annie dropped the glass she was cleaning. She didn't know much about Rico. She only knew he was the most feared and successful bounty hunter in the west. How could this cattle rustler escape him? "What's the name of this outlaw?" Annie asked in whisper. Lou hesitated again. He leaned in close to her, "Alameda Slim. He's causin' farms to go outta business!" Lou took a sip of his beer. He said nothing else. Annie was numb. That was the only gossip that made her almost shake. "Don't ya worry Miss Annie, I'll catch that rustler before Rico can get his hands on him!" Lou made guns with his hands. Pretending he was shooting at someone like a professional bounty hunter. He was a child. Annie was almost fed up. "Act you're age!" she yelled.

As the day progressed, the more and less customers came. The folks found the saloon boring with the bland saloon gals and their bad singing. At least the drinks were good. There was lots of gambling too. Annie liked it this way. It was peaceful. Music from the piano played as the girls danced and singed. Annie severed drinks and watched over the Saloon. Most of the visitors were asleep. "What a sleep fest!" a cowboy called out. "What a shame. My girls may be rusty, but they got more talent than any of y'all would have in your smallest finger." Annie said with all her sass. She couldn't stand it when someone would insult her workers. _The show may not be as good as it was before. The saloon is still popular when it comes to drinks. _Annie thought. A humble couple came into the saloon. A cowboy was treating his sweetheart to a few drinks. "We would like water please." said the cowboy. Annie poured two glasses for them. She saw how they flirted with each other. _Lovebirds._ Annie thought annoyed. _What makes having a man in you're life good?_ _He'll be there to care for ya, then he'll walk out of your life with another __lady__._

The day ended so slow. It was 5:00 pm. The saloon closes at 5:00 pm on Saturdays. It's stays closed on Sundays. Annie put up the _"We're closed"_ sign up. Then she payed her employees their weekly pay. They left saying goodbye. Annie stayed behind to clean up. They flooring needed sweeping, the tables and glasses needed to be washed. It took her about an hour to get it all done. She went home. When she stepped out of her establishment, she saw Rico at the Sheriff's office. He just brought in another outlaw. _If there's a cattle rustler on the loose, why don't ya stop wastin' time going after other outlaws?_ Annie thought. On her way home, she noticed a wanted poster of the cattle rustler she heard about from Lou. "$750?" Annie said to herself. "Rico's got some competition if the outlaw is worth that much." Then she continued to hurry home.

Monday.

It was Monday. The saloon was open again. Annie liked working. She didn't like being alone at her house whenever the saloon was closed for other reasons besides Sundays. On Mondays to Thursdays the saloon was open from 9:00 am until 8:30 pm. On Fridays it was open from 8:00 am until 10:00 pm. Mondays and Fridays we're the busiest of days. Everyone looked forward to getting drunk on such days of the week. Sometimes Annie would have to deal with cowboys who over did it. Especially Lou.

So far the day was as usual. Almost usual. Annie was severing drinks when something cought her attention. An gentleman in blue fancy clothes walked into the saloon. His hair was red with facial hair, he was wearing white gloves, blue pants to match his coat and hat. His hat had a teal band around it, matching his tie. His shoes looked almost new as his clothes. He had on glasses and carried a cane and a blue bag. By the looks of it, he seemed wealthy. Annie had never seen him before. Who was this handsome stranger?

The gentleman approached over to Annie. "Howdy Missy!" he greeted. "Are you the one to run this here fine establishment?" Annie was somehow flattered. "Yes," she anwsered. "How may I help ya?" The gentleman give her an admiring look. "Oh just a small wine please." he said giving her a interested look. Annie poured him a glass of wine. "That's $38." she said. The gentleman payed her $50. Annie had to be dreaming. "Keep the change." he said. _The wine here is expensive! I cain't remember the last time someone payed for wine. And with $50 too! He must be richer than I thought!_ The gentleman looked at the performing girls. "Why don't a pretty lady like yourself go on up there and dance?" said the gentleman. Annie could feel her face turn pink. No one ever called her pretty before. Not even a man! "I..." that was all she said. The gentleman gazed into her eyes. "Ya got pretty eyes, ya know." Annie's heart was a flutter. She liked this small talk. Then it just made her cringe. She could feel the mixed emotions.

"You ain't from around here are ya?" Annie asked, changing the subject. The gentleman seemed frightened for a moment. He almost broke a sweat! "The name's Yancy," he said changing the subject. "Yancy O'Del." That was his name. It was Annie's turn. "I'm Annie," she introduced herself. "I've been running this place since I was 18." Yancy was impressed, "I've never met any women as hard workin' as you!" Annie smiled a little. "A gal's gotta make a livin'." she said proudly. "What do ya do for a livin'?" Yancy almost lost his cool for a moment again. "Well...ya see...I. I'm just a simple land baron." Annie was intrigued, "What kind? As in how do you do it?" Now Yancy was sweating. "I just buy land from bankrupt ranches." he replied uneasy. "Really? Shoot! You must be the richest land baron in the west with all the cattle going downhill." said Annie. "I've heard that a cattle rustler has been up to no good for a while. I'd say thanks to him, ya must be ownin' all the land!" Yancy gave her a smug smile. He couldn't help it. Yancy looked at the time from his pocket watch. "I gotta go," he said. "When I come back, promise you'll stay pretty for me alright?" Yancy walked out of the saloon. Annie was in a daze. _He's comin' back? When? I hope he does! _Annie thought. _And he said to stay pretty..._ All night Annie couldn't get her mind off of Yancy. The way he talked to her, made her feel like a new woman. She wanted to see him again. She would have to wait until the next time he visited her. She would be ready to see him.

When it was time to close up, Annie went home in a good mood. It wasn't just her usual "Had a good day at work" mood. Or a "Nothing important happened". It was like she had power. Annie arrived home. She had a nice warm bath. Then it hit her. _Am I in love with someone I just met?!_ She thought. _No! Cain't be! _Annie got dressed into her PJs. She got into bed. _I guess...I was a little lonely. _Those were her last thoughts until she fell asleep.

**Howdy y'all. Here's a new romance story with Annie and Slim. Sorry the chapter is a bit too short. I wanted to leave off here. Those characters were in the movie too. I just gave them names. Annie isn't a character of mine. She's in the movie too. We only see her for a short time. She may have a tiny role, but that doesn't make her a non important character. She's very pretty! I hope I see her in the remake. If the remake comes out. I hope the remake will have more love than the original film. Remade or not, I still love HOTR. Future chapters will be based off of dreams I had when I was little. They were ones that involved Annie. This was all inspired off of the ship pictures of Annie and Slim I found on DeviantArt****by Epikelly. They get credit too! I couldn't provide a link for some odd reason. Sorry. I made some too:**

http/fav.me/ddiw9p5

http/fav.me/ddiazjj

**I'm not sure if the links will work. It's old art anyway. I must mention my first story I've written almost a year ago called The Willies Story is almost a year old! It will be on the 29th of this month. Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

**Here it is if you want to read it:**

https/s/13192713/13/The-Willies-story

**(It's old and has a few flaws.)**


	2. You not being my Valentine are very Slim

_It was a normal night at the saloon. Annie was helping her father clean up glasses. At a table, a man drinks as his son watches. "Don't over do it like last time." said the child. "Mind your business boy!" said the man. Annie watched the child. She had seen him before. "Dad," she said to her father. "Do ya think I'll have a boyfriend when I'm older?" Her father looked down at her unimpressed. "Oh Annie," he said. "Ya don't want a boyfriend in you're life! You'll be fine alone by yourself. And that Wilson kid I see you admire from afar is too stupid anyway." Annie watched Wilson sit there miserably as his father drinked._

Annie woke up. _Was it a dream? _She thought. The clock showed 7:59 am. Annie got dressed into her classic black and red dress and long-sleeve gloves. It was her favorite. Then she did her hair and make up. _Maybe I should put on a little more._ She thought. _He might come see me again. __This is strange? Why am I in a sudden good mood?_ Annie had only an apple for breakfast because she didn't have time to cook. Some time later, Annie arrived at the saloon in time. "Why Annie, you look good today." said Luanne. "Thanks." said Annie. "Now let's get ready for today." Annie waited for customers to come it. "Good mornin' y'all!" It was Lou. "Oh no." said Annie as she hid her face. "I'm just here for some beer." said Lou. "And I'll have what's he's havin'." said Esther as he came into the saloon. Esther was one of Lou's friends. He was African American, had a blue shirt, white chaps, red bandana around his neck, facial hair, brown boots and a light brown hat similar to Lou's. "$10.89." said Annie. Lou looked over to Esther. "Fine." said Esther annoyed. "Ya owe me again." Esther payed Annie for the drinks. "Have ya heard?" said Lou. "Slim struck again last night." Esther spit out his beer. "Ya won't supposed to tell her that!" he said. "Oh c'mon Esther," said Lou. "Ya know it ain't no secret! The whole town knows!"

"What's so bad about me knowin' a thing or two about a cattle rustler?" Annie asked folding her arms. "Because..." said Esther. "Anyway, this time it was the Coyote Den farm!" Lou interupted. "When?" Annie asked. "Last night!" announced Lou. "It's a shame those folks are bankrupt now." added Esther. Then more customers came in. Annie made sure one of them were Yancy. _I'll see you tonight my darlin'._ She thought excitedly. _But wait. We just met. Why am I gettin' all flustered about a rich man I barely know. I mean he's good lookin'..._ Annie snapped out of her fantasy. She spent the rest of her working hours cleaning glasses, tables, the bar and serving alcohol like it was any other normal day.

As the day passed, it was 15 minutes until closing time. Annie was almost disappointed. She waited all day for Yancy. He never came. One by one, cowboys exited the saloon drunk or sober. Almost no one was here. Then the last cowboy left giving Annie a good night. Luanne, Mabel and Annabelle left too. Annie put up the closed sign. Then began to sweep the floors. _I don't think I ever closed early before._ Footsteps grew loud from behind Annie. "Sorry honey, but we'r-"

When she turned around, Annie couldn't believe it. It was Yancy! "Sorry darlin', I didn't mean to be this late." he confessed while taking off his hat in udder shame. "That's ok." Annie exclaimed in response. "What matters is I'm happy to see ya!"

"That's wonderful! I didn't think you'd close up shop this early." Yancy concluded. "Oh! I thought no one else was gonna come in tonight." Annie recalled. "Say, I like that red hair of yours." she complimented. Yancy blushed. Then he put his hat back on in a sudden panic. "Why thank you!" he acknowledged nervously. "Ya know is my glasses not working right? Or is it that you look lovely tonight?"

Annie felt praised. _He noticed the extra make up, didn't he? Did I add too much?_ She thought nervously. She wanted to look good, but not like "those" kind of girls. "My oh my..." she stammered. "How about I take ya somewhere nice tonight?" Yancy recommended. "Yes...I'd like that." Annie replied shyly. Yancy led Annie out of her saloon like a gentleman would. Outside was a buffalo. "Annie darlin', this here is Junior." Yancy introduced. "T-that's your steed!?" Annie stuttered in bewilderment. "Some buffalo are tame enough to be like horses." informed Yancy. He then helped her climb upon Junior. Yancy got on after her. Then they rode off into the moonlight. After the 26 minute ride, Annie found herself at a dazzling setting. It was a golden field of wildflowers of every color. It shined in the moonlight. There was but only a single tree a top of a hill. Yancy helped Annie off up Junior. He took her to the tree. "Watch your step." he cautioned, taking her hand. Annie couldn't find her words. "You're spoilin' me, Yancy." she said flattered.

They sat down under the tree close together. "This sure is a lovely place!" Annie gushed with joy. "I've never had someone to take me somewhere nice before..." Annie covered her mouth in embarrassment. She didn't want Yancy to know that. Yancy looked at her. "Ya know," he began. "I've never took someone to this place ever! Ya see, my brother, bless his soul; would meet with his sweetheart here. They would read to each other."

"That's really sweet to hear." said Annie with a warm feeling. "You could say this was their special place." said Yancy. They stayed for a while, until they heard howls. "We should go." Annie recommend. Yancy helped her up. He truly is a gentleman. "I'll take ya home." Annie blushed, "Ya don't have to do that!" Yancy picked up Annie. "I am because I can and want to." Yancy replied in a sassy tone. "Must ya carry me? I ain't no child!" Annie couldn't help but laugh in pleasure at what Yancy was doing. He carried her until he found Junior and helped her up. "Where do ya live?" Yancy asked as he got on Junior. Annie gave in. "Not too far." she awsnered. Yancy took Annie home as she directed him along the way. "Thank ya, kindly." she said sheepishly with her face almost turing pink. "You're welcome! Good night!" Those were Yancy's last words when he rode away home. "Good night." Annie whispered knowing he was gone and wouldn't hear her anyway. Annie went inside her house and got ready for bed.

Before she knew it, morning arrived. Annie got into her morning routine. Then headed off to her establishment. When she entered through the saloon doors, she was taken by surprise. Her gals were putting up red, pink, white and purple decorations. Most of them were shaped in hearts. "What are y'all doin'?" Annie asked baffled. "Oh, good mornin' Annie!" said Annabelle as she put up a red heart on the wall. "We're puttin' up decorations!"

"I know that," Annie avowed. "The real question is why?" The girls laughed. "Oh Annie," said Mabel. "Haven't you forgot? It's Valentine's day!" Annie was embarrassed. _Wait, that means... _She thought. _I need to get Yancy a gift! What do men like? Whiskey? Flowers? Chocolate? Poems?_ "I'll let y'all decorate. I got to clean stuff up." Annie walked behind the bar. She found something. It was a heart shaped box. There was a tag on it. It said: "_To: Annie, From: Yancy. Happy Valentine's Day Darlin'!"_ Annie was very flattered. Now she had to focus on getting Yancy something in return. Then the idea hit her! She would have to do it later. Costumers were coming in.

Later.

As hours passed, Annie decided to close early today. Usually when it was a holiday, she would close the saloon early or for a whole day or week. Except Valentine's day. She didn't care for it in the pass until now. She did let her girls decorate like it was any other holiday. Her workers left to be with their sweethearts (if some of them had sweethearts). Annie took her box and went home. She didn't care if she cleaned to saloon or not. It was 5:30 pm. Annie was writing a letter. When she finished, she kissed it. Her kiss left a red stain in the shape of her lips from her lipstick. She put it in a envelope. Then sprayed it with perfume. Annie opened her box from Yancy. In it were chocolates. _He sure knows how to treat a women._ Annie thought. She ate only one. _Better watch my figure._ Annie searched through her closet. She picked out a fancy Victorian red, white and pink dress. Then put it on. "Why haven't I worn this yet?" she questioned herself. Annie redid her hair and makeup. Then sprayed on perfume. She looked into her vanity mirror. "I could use a bow." She went through her vanity drawer until she found a red ribbon. She put it in her hair. Now she had to wait a long time.

Around 8:56 pm.

There was a knock at the door. "Perfect timin'." said Annie. She grabbed a basket and opened the door. It was Yancy! "Howdy-" that was all he could say. He starred at Annie. "Howdy Darlin'." Annie greeted. "I was expectin' you." Yancy was turning colors. "How...about we go-"

"To the flower field? I'd love to!" she finished his sentence. Yancy took Annie to the flower field from last night. They sat under the tree again. Annie laid out a blanket. She opened her basket. Inside were fruit, sandwiches, cinnamon cookies, peanut butter, 2 plates, 2 wine glasses, the box of chocolates, and salty crackers. Annie took out the wine glasses. "You did all of this?" said Yancy. "Yep! I have to spoil somebody in return!" Annie replied. Then she took out 2 bottles. "Wine or Whiskey?" she asked. "Wine." said Yancy. Annie poured the wine in the glasses. She got closer to him. They talked and ate with each other. When they were done, they both decided to watch the stars. It was like a dream. Annie blinked only once. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in her nightclothes in her bed. On her bed was a note. "I had fun." it said. Annie kept the note close to hear. She looked at her clock. She was late for work! Annie got dressed. Never in her life she was late for work!


	3. Rescued by the real hero

Within 14 minutes, Annie arrived at the Saloon. It seemed busy than usual. Annabelle was serving drinks while the others were performing. "I'll take it from here." said Annie hiding her face in embarrassment. Annabelle joined the other girls. _I can't believe I was late..._ Annie thought. "Well Miss Annie, it seems you slept in this time!" scoffed Lou. "Oh shut it ya old coot!" Annie nagged.

Hours of working were slow when Annie couldn't let go at the fact she showed up late to her own establishment. She knew a lot of people show up late for work everyday. How strange it was to feel it. Just then, the Saloon doors busted open bringing dust in. The music stopped. The girls stopped dancing. Everyone stared at who it was. The cowboys shook in fear. The attention caught Annie's eyes. She realized who it was. The dust cleared and everyone could see who it was. The town hero. Rico.

He stood there glaring at everyone and everything. After a moment of silence, Annie signaled for everyone to continue what they were doing. The music and dancing continued. Rico walked over to the bar. Annie rolled her eyes. "You gotta lotta nerve tryin' to scare my patrons. Ya think you're all that, huh?" she mocked. "I'm not here to play games or steal the show," Rico disclosed. "I'm here to spread the news."

Rico took out a wanted poster from his coat. He held it up so Annie could see. "You know who this is, right?" he asked. "Of course I know who that is." Annie retorted. "It's Alameda Slim, the notorious cattle rustler." Annie looked at the window. She thought something caught her eye. "Have you seen him or anyone who looks like him." Rico inquired. Annie looked closer at the poster. Slim did look familiar now that he mentioned it. "No." Annie answered a little unsure. Rico gave her a look. "Do you know how dangerous he is?" Annie was fed up, "Oh what do you know? Ya haven't caught him yet, have ya?" Rico was silent. "I'm still looking for him, yes. I have other outlaws to look for too! That doesn't mean I'm lazy or I'm the worst bounty hunter ever! The last time I've visited his crime scenes, someone was shot to death! You know everyone is going out of business because of him! Hell! You could be next!" he scolded her. "Just imagine the bank collecting your saloon. What are you gonna do now?" Annie wanted to slap him so hard right now. How dare he talk to her like that!

"If you're gonna lecture me, leave." said Annie. Rico left without a word. As he stepped out of the saloon, he almost ran into Yancy who looked timid. At once, Yancy ran into the Saloon almost sweating. To her delight, Annie just had to severe him a drink on the house. "Nice to see ya Yancy! I didn't expect you to come today this early." Yancy took out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead as Annie poured him a shot of wine. Yancy chugged it like no tomorrow. "Take it easy there." Annie cautioned. "Annie I got to tell ya something!" Yancy replied nervously. "What's it about?" Annie asked. Yancy paused. He looked around nervously. "I cain't tell ya here." Annie looked at him puzzled. What was there not to tell? "I will tell ya this. I'll come pick you up tonight." Annie was delighted, "How wonderful! I'll wait for ya all day!" Yancy rushed out of the saloon. _What's got him frantic?_ Annie thought suspiciously.

Later.

The day passed so quickly. It was almost time for Yancy and Annie to meet. As Annie walked out of the Saloon, she ran into Rico. "Going somewhere?" he asked in a tone. "Home that is." Annie proclaimed. "Why is it any of your business anyway?" she added. Rico gave her the wanted poster of Alameda Slim. "The bank is collecting everyone's debt." he asserted in response. He gave her a wicked smile. "Is this to mock me? Or are you tryin' to make me join the Sheriff's posse? If that's what you're lookin' for, might as well send me to jail. Because I ain't doin' it." Annie retorted while folding her arms with the poster still in her hands. Rico was surprised, "You and me working together? Hell no!"

"You're a woman!" he added. "Women are to stay at home and do chores! Or should I say do nothing all day and serve drinks." Annie was fed up. She crumbled the poster into a little ball and threw it behind her. The she pushed Rico out of her way. She walked home. As soon as she arrived, Yancy came along on Junior. Yancy took Annie to the flower field again. "Oh Annie, we need to talk." Yancy babbled. "What's it all about?" Annie questioned. Yancy looked at Annie. He took a deep breath. "It's been bothering me so much lately," he began. "I cain't keep lyin' to a pretty lady like you." Annie was growing suspicious of him. "What is it that you're hiding from me?" she inquired. Yancy continued. "I am-" Yancy carefully took off his glasses and hat. Annie gasped at who standed before her. "Alameda Slim!" she whispered. There was the wanted cattle rustler that looked down on her. "Oh Annie, I can understand if ya wanna turn me in. But could ya ever forgive me for fibbin' to ya?" Alameda implored. Annie was still in silence. "You're dirty secret is safe with me." she finally assured. Slim sighed in relief. "What are we gonna do now?"

Annie smiled. "I think I can help ya get away with your dirty work." she offered. I'm listenin'." said Slim. "I could distract the lawmen at the Saloon the best I can and tell ya when they will be lookin' for ya." Annie continued. "I like that. You sly gal." Slim snickered. "Perhaps whenever I'm in town to check the dates of when the ranches I stole from, I could visit you to get another look at that pretty face of yours." Annie smiled in flattery. Slim took Annie back home.

The next day.

Annie was working one afternoon. It was a normal day. Suddenly, the saloon doors were kicked open! 5 bandits pointed their guns at everyone! The customers were terrified. "Hands up where we can see them!" one of them shouted. "Move and me and my boys will shoot!" No one moved an inch. One of the bandits pointed their guns at Annie. "Put the money and alcohol all in this sack! Hurry! Or you'll meet your end!" the bandit demanded. Annie did what she was told in fear. "Please leave." Annie begged. "We're not done yet!" said one of the bandits. They tied and gagged Annie. She tried to fight back. "Not today!" they said. The bandits left with everything! Annie couldn't believe what was happening. Never in her life had she been in a situation like this. The bandit leader put Annie on his horse. Every time she moved, the bandits threatened to kill her. She had no clue where they were taking her. As they rode into the western desert, the bandit leader broke the silence. "You'd make a fine wife my lovely." he said. "I got something special for ya tonight!" he added as him and his partners in crime laughed with him. Annie tried to make a smart comeback. They couldn't understand her because of the ducktape on her mouth. The bandits mocked her with a laugh. One of them reached for the sack. He took out a bottle of whiskey and opened it. _I'm going to be stuck with drunken outlaws._ Annie thought miserably.

At the Saloon in Chugwater.

The saloon was closed early due to the incident. Mabel, Annabelle and Luanne ran to the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Sam Brown was on the porch talking to Rico. "Y'all wouldn't believe it!" one of the girls cried. "What happened?" Sam asked. "The Saloon was robbed by bandits and they took the money, drinks and Annie!" Luanne bawled. "What?! I'm going after her!" Rico commented as he saddled up his horse. "Are you crazy?! It's dangerous!" said Mabel. "I guess I'm crazy if I wanna save her life!" Rico avowed. He rode off, leaving a cloud of dust behind. "There goes a true hero." said Sam as he took off his hat in respect. The girls decided to watch over the saloon until Annie came back unharmed.

Meanwhile.

Rico traveled all evening until night fall. He was about to give up when he saw a trail of empty bottles. He investigated. Rico recalled the saloon gals saying the outlaws took the drinks. "They must have gone this way." Rico said to himself. "She can't be far." Rico continued his mission. He followed the trail until he was met with an old barn in the middle of a prairie. Outside stood horses that guarded the entrance. Rico could see a faded light in the hayloft window. He got off his horse and took his gun with him.

Inside the barn, Annie was held tied up as a hostage. Ducktape was still over her mouth. She sat miserably in an old chair. "Don't be sad little lady," said the bandit leader. "Tomorrow night will be our wedding day and I brought ya a fancy lookin' dress." Annie rather die than marry this creep. As for Rico, he was about to sneek quietly in the back entrance of the barn. 2 of the bandits were putting up wedding decorations. "I cain't believe we spent all of that money on stupid wedding decorations!" complained one of them. Rico paused. Even if he was armed he couldn't go in. That would make his job harder. Beside of him was a barrel. Empty bottles stood on top of it. Rico took a bottle and smashed it. "What was that?" said one of the bandits. "I'll go see what it was." said the other. The bandit stepped far outside of the barn. He didn't see anything. "Must have been a-" Rico knocked out the bandit with one of the bottles. The other bandit that was still inside the barn was suspicious of his partner. He exited outside the barn. Before he could make another step, he was met with Rico's gun. "Where's Annie?" Rico asked, almost pulling the trigger. "Ya mean the girl? She's in the hayloft tied up in a chair." the bandit answered calmly as he slowly put his hand on his gun. "Is she safe?" Rico asked. "She will be if she cooperates. If not, she'll be shot to death." the bandit retorted. Then he drawed his gun. Fortunately, Rico shot first. He left the dead body.

"What in tarnation was that?!" the outlaw leader announced. "You 2! Quit drinkin' the champagne and go check out what's goin' on down there!" he ordered. His 2 henchmen climbed down the ladder. They were so drunk they forgot their guns. Once their feet touched the ground, Rico shot both of them. Then made his way to the hayloft. The ladder broke. At least Rico made it up in time. Annie was astonished at who had came to her rescue. The bandit leader turned around to draw. Once again, Rico was the one to take another life. The bandit fell dead to the ground. Rico untied Annie and carefully removed the ducktape. Annie jumped in his arms almost shaking. "Are you alright?" Rico asked her. "I'm fine." Annie mumbled in response. Rico could tell she was still afraid. "I'll take you home." he said in a comforting way. Then he evoked that the ladder was broken. "We're gonna have to find another way down." Annie looked around. There could be rope. There was none. Then Annie noticed a large hole in the floor. Rico noticed it too. He looked at Annie slyly. "No! You're not makin' me! I rather someone come for us!" Annie protested. Rico looked down the hole. There was a large pile of hay at the bottom floor. He grinned mischievously. "What are ya thinkin'?" Annie asked cautious of Rico's next actions. Rico immediately picked Annie up and tossed her in the hole. Annie screeched on top of her lungs in terror. She landed safely in the hay. "You baby!" Rico nagged at her. Then he jumped. Instead of landing in the hay next to Annie like intended. He hit the hard ground. "Son of a-!" Annie helped him up. "Are ya ok?" she asked him worriedly. "Yeah, it's nothing." he assured her, hiding his slight pain as he dusted himself off. He was holding on to his arm whenever he moved. Rico was about to put on his hat when Annie was running her gloved hands through his messy anime looking hair. "Quit doing that!" Rico demanded. "But your hair is so messy!" Annie extolled. "I've never seen ya without your hat! Do ya ever brush your hair?"

Rico had enough horseplay. He put on his hat. Then he carried Annie to his horse. He was almost wincing from the pain in one of his arms. "I can walk ya know!" criticized Annie. "No you can't! You're a baby!" Rico teased her. Annie let out an annoyed sigh. Rico helped Annie up his horse then got on as well. He tried so hard to hide his pain as he rode his horse. An hour later, Rico arrived in town. "We're here." he said. He expected Annie to help herself off, instead Annie was asleep. The wild adventure must have caused her to waste her energy. "You like to make my job a lot harder, don't you?" Rico complained. He carried Annie, into the saloon with slight aches in his left arm. "It's way pass your bedtime little baby." Rico joked. Annabelle, Luanne and Mabel were in one of the dressing rooms. They were so busy talking, they didn't hear Rico come in. Rico laid Annie in a bed in one of the dressing rooms. He had to admit she was a bit cute when sleeping. Rico got close to Annie. He did something he **never** thought he'd do. "What was that?" said Luanne. "I'll got check it out." said Mabel. She made her way to one of the dressing rooms. Mabel could hear a deep soft voice from the other side of the door. "You like that, baby?" it said.

Mabel hoped for the worst. She knew Rico was in that room with Annie. _She's safe! But what is he doin' to her?!_ Mabel walked in on him. She couldn't believe the horrible scene she witnessed. "You can't kiss a sleepin' woman you pervert!" she shouted. Rico stopped. He slowly backed away from Annie. "What? Jealous?" he mocked. "You may be well respected, but you shouldn't ever kiss a woman without her permission! Especially when sleepin'!" Mabel scolded. Rico left the saloon annoyed. He headed to the Sheriff's office.

**Celebrating 16 years of Home on the Range! Howdy y'all. It's April 2! You know what that means. I apologize if the chapter was too violent. Most westerns get violent when there's danger and crime a foot anyway.** **After** **proofreading, I didn't intend this to sound so... What's the word I'm looking for? Lewd? Forgive my innocence. **


	4. You're not a good boyfriend

_Annie was just standing alone with stars surrounded by her. "What in tarnation?" she marvelled. "I've been looking for you." Annie turned around. There was Rico with his horse. He walked close to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Rico..." that was all Annie could say. She felt her face turn red in flattery. "What do you say I take you somewhere away from here?" Rico suggested. "I'd like that." said Annie. Rico walked over to his horse. Annie followed. She managed to take him by the hand. Then they were lifted of the ground. It was like gravity had stopped. "What in blue blazes?" Rico gasped in bewilderment. "Rico, I think we're goin' to heaven!" Annie extolled. "I doubt that." Rico boasted as if he knew what was going on. The truth is, he's just as befuddled as Annie. Annie took his hands. "We could be flyin' to neverland!" she said. Rico couldn't find his words. He just stared at Annie in bitter silence. "Are ya afraid of heights?" Annie scoffed. "Me?! Afraid of heights?! No!" Rico claimed in response. "I don't know what's going on is all. Shouldn't you be worried?" Annie laughed. She hugged the bounty hunter. "No." she said. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Rico held onto Annie as they were still floating in the starry sky._

Annie awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She realized she was in one of the dressing rooms at the saloon. Music could be heard. Annie got out of bed. Annabelle opened the door, "Good morning Annie!" she greeted. "You gave us quite a scare last night! Don't worry! We've been covering for ya while you were asleep. You should rest for today because of your wild adventure from yesterday." Mabel ran into the room. "Rico kissed you last night!" she shouted. "She wasn't supposed to know until later when the time was right!" Annabelle scolded. Annie blushed. She couldn't hide it. "He what?" she mumbled. "He kissed you in your sleep! I saw!" Mabel replied in rage. Annie didn't believe it even though she wanted to. Mabel went on that no man should ever kiss a woman in her sleep no matter how well respected he is. _He kissed me? Rico kissed me? The town hero kissed me? _Annie thought as she put her 2 fingers to her lips still in awe. Annie walked out of the room as Annabelle was listening to Mabel's lecture. "What a pervert he is! Right Annie?" Annabelle tried not to scoff at Mabel. "She left. Come on, now's not the time for talkin' about Rico and his rude antics. We got a saloon to run."

Annie was already outside. She saw Rico leaning against the wall of a building. He had a cast on his left arm. Annie walked up to him. "What now, Annie?" Rico cruelly inquired her. "Well...I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from those bandits last night." Annie lauded sheepishly. Rico blushed. "You're welcome I guess." he replied in the same way as her. Annie then kissed him on the mouth! Rico turned more pink. He was left mute. "By the way," said Annie. "Thanks for the kiss! The one you stole from me without my permission."

"Wait! You knew?!" Rico shouted in disbelief at the truth. He never wanted her to know. That was a secret between him and only him. "Mabel told me." Annie bragged in response. "Oh yeah. That's right. What a snitch!" Rico recited of last night that Mabel had walked in on him. She sure did give him a good scolding even though Rico disregaded her. Annie noticed Rico's cast on his arm. "How in tarnation did ya do that?" she queried in worried interest. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you? That makes you really stupid in my eyes. I fell. Remember?" Rico stated rudely. "Yes I do. Thanks for the polite explanation!" Annie retorted. "Was that sarcasm?" Rico asked. "Yes." affirmed Annie. "I'm done with your shenanigans, woman. I'm gonna go after Slim now." Rico stepped away. Annie took him by the hand. She knew she had to cover for Alameda. "I'm not done with you yet cowboy! I could at least treat you to a drink in return for savin' me. After all, I did kiss you." Annie dragged Rico into the saloon. He practically fought back. He gave up. "You're crazy! I might as well call you a baby again!" Rico swore. Once they were in the saloon, Annie asked Luanne for a bottle of bourbon and 2 shot glasses. Rico wanted to escape from Annie's determined grasp. Annie kept a tight hold on him. "If you don't stop movin', I'm gonna hold you still by yankin' your ear!" she warned. She then led Rico to a round table that seated a trio of cowboys, who were playing cards. They cowered in fear at the sight of Rico. "Calm down y'all," Annie said. "He's with me." She held Rico close to her. Rico jerked away. The cowboy trio tipped their hats to Rico. Annie poured Rico a shot of bourbon. "I don't drink." he said. "It wouldn't hurt to try." persuaded Annie. "Maybe you could tell us more about that broke arm of yours?" The cowboys observed Rico's cast. "You broke you're arm?!" panicked one of them. "How'd ya do that?" said another. "Did it hurt?"

"I did not break my arm! That oddball doctor told me it was just a small fracture!" Rico avowed. Annie could see the slight blush in Rico's cheeks. _Are you humiliated about saving my life or your injury? _Annie reflected. "What **DID **happen anyway? Did he give you anything for pain?"

Rico glared at Annie. "Ok! If you're so interested, I'll tell." Annie and the others listened closely.

_After I put a little baby asleep, I went to the Sheriff's office. I had to report what happened. There was another outlaw left anyway. I remember knocking him out with a single blow to the head with an empty bottle. I killed the rest of his gang. When I entered, that old Sheriff asked me what happened. I explained. He noticed I was holding onto my arm. He asked why I looked like I was in pain, which I wasn't. I told him I fell from a hayloft in the hideout the bandits were in. He overreacted. I didn't expect that. Then he dragged me to the doctor's office. It was late and I wasn't in the mood for any medical help. In case you're wondering if my mishap was painful. It wasn't.__ I didn't feel anything. _

Annie knew he was exaggerating a little. _Tell the truth you! I was there! You were wincin' from the pain! You so called tough guy!_ Annie wanted to join in at her side of the story when before she fell asleep last night. On the other hand, she kept to herself. She didn't want to embarrass Rico. They might think he's not as feared as they thought he was. Rico was still explaining.

_The doctor kept a brown jackrabbit in a cage. I thought that was really strange. Who keeps a jackrabbit, a wild animal, as a pet?_ _The doctor asked what happened. It seemed Sam wanted to speak for me. I told the both of them I was fine. Sam corrected me that I fell from a hayloft in a barn._ _The_ _doctor asked why I was in a barn. I'll give him that. It is unlikely for a bounty hunter like me to be in a hayloft. Unless it was necessary for looking for outlaws and certain clues. Anyway, __told him I just saved someone unimportant- I mean, doing my job._

Annie saw right through him. _What? Too ashamed to tell them you love me?_ _That is, if you do love me... _Annie tried not to show her inner emotions.

_He just gave me a cast. You won't understand what happened next. Some outlaw payed us a visit! He took almost all the medicine. I took care of him. I never knew I'd use bottles for a weapon in one night._ _He was arrested and I ended up in one piece._ _Didn't need no medicine at all._

The cowpokes praised Rico for his heroic deeds. Annie kept silent in udder annoyance. "Good story Mr.Bounty Hunter," Annie remarked sarcastically. "I take it you don't believe me." replied Rico. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Annie knew her persecution was getting to him. "I see you as a tough guy wannabe! What do ya have to say to that?" Rico got out of his seat. Then he picked up Annie and carried her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Annie demanded. "Nope!" Rico retorted. "I've had enough of your sass!" Annie struggled as Rico carried her out of the saloon. "Where in tarnation are you takin' me!?" Annie shouted. "About to throw you in the town's well. What else do you think, bar dog?" _Throw me in the well? He's bluffin_'. Annie was still fussing at Rico eventhough she doubted him. He wouldn't let her go. But he was actually getting close to the well. Now she was getting miffed. "Rico I take it back! Ya wouldn't kill me, now would you?!" Rico chuckled, "It's too late for that now! Be careful of what you say! Now enjoy your watery grave!"

"RICO!" Annie shrieked as Rico was about to throw her in the well. Annie shut her eyes as Rico lifed her. But she didn't hit the water. She was safe on the ground. Rico appeared to be holding back his laughter. "That wasn't funny!" Annie scolded. "Not for you, but it was for me!" Rico snickered. Annie rolled her eyes. "If only you were a gentleman." Annie left to go back to her establishment. Rico grabbed her. He held her close in the protective way. "Oh come on now," he said in the guilt trip tone. "I'd never harm you." Annie wasn't buying it. "Prove it!" she said. "Remember last night? You're ok now. Aren't you?" Rico noted her. "That was just last night. Only one time! Totally different." Annie let herself go of Rico's grasp. She folded her arms in disgust. Rico tried to convince Annie. As he lectured her, Annie caught a glimpse who a man in a fancy blue suit checking out the town bulletin board. "Are you listening, bimbo?" Annie returned her attention to Rico. "It seems your lecture is enough to but a baby to sleep." Annie alleged in a pert tone. "I doubt that." Rico retorted. "I have no experience with babies. Except one. And that's you!" Annie chuckled, "I have to admit you have a soft calmin' voice despite it soundin' menacin'." Rico blushed. "I'm done talking to you. I'm gonna look for outlaws." Rico was about to find his horse, but was stopped when Annie took him by the hand. "Ya wouldn't leave me alone, would you? What if bandits come lookin' for me while you're away?"

Rico looked at Annie in silence and annoyance. "I'm not your hero or knight in shining armor!" Annie got closer to Rico. "Are you sure? You can be my knight in shining armor anytime."

"No thanks." Rico rejected. "I'm better off being a lone bounty hunter that hanging around with women like you!" Rico mounted his horse to leave.

Annie had lost. She knew she would win next time. She pretended to like Rico only to protect Yancy. Not Yancy. Alameda Slim. That was her goal. Their agreement. Annie went back into the saloon, but the girls insisted that Annie should go home after her wild adventure from last night. Annie listened. She didn't have much to do at home. It was too peaceful and mundane. When the night came, all Annie could do was drink 2 bottles of wine. She gazed out of her window. The moon shined on her face. "It's alright Slim. I got your back and you got mine." Annie whispered to herself. It was midnight when she fell asleep.

**It's been a while. I finally got this up! I've been having writers block. At least I have other stories to write about. Speaking of those, I guess I've been paying more attention to them more than this one. I must confess writing Pink Magnolias is fun. I'm trying to figure out the ending to this without screwing up the time-line of the movie and The Willies Story. Yes. This is sorta connected to The Willies Story. I hope y'all had fun reading. **


	5. Guns, outlaw ways and romance don't mix

_Annie stared at herself in her mirror. Her dress was whiter than snow. She opened the doors. She walked down the hallway. She entered the room. On the aisle floor, there was a trail of rose petals leading to her new husband. The music played. Dark shadows were sitting in their seats. Annie slowly walked down the aisle trying to control her anxiety. Her groom waited for her patiently. The minister made his speech. "Do you take Annie to be your wife?" he said. Slim took a deep breath. "I do." he said. "And Annie, do you take-"_

_"I do!" Annie accidentally interrupted in excitement. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Slim and Annie made their special kiss. It was one to remember. Alameda Slim picked up Annie. He carried her outside of the chapel as the guests threw rice, birdseed and rose petals at them. Slim and Annie mounted Junior. Slim rode out with his new blushing bride. "Get your guns ready honey," he said. "We're gonna steal us some cows for our new ranch!" Annie chuckled. "With pleasure."_

Annie was now awake. She got dressed to go to work. It was around 2:49 pm when Yancy had come to see Annie. "Good afternoon my lovely!" he greeted. Annie walked down the stairs. "Howdy Yancy, I was just takin' care of some stuff." she said. "Well darlin', if you're not too busy I hope to see you tonight." Yancy replied. "What for?"

"I want to surprise ya. Just wear your best dress and I'll pick you up."

Annie agreed. Yancy checked his pocket watch. A short man in a purple suit stepped into the saloon. He whistled to Yancy. "I gotta go." Yancy apologized for the short visit. He then followed the shady short man. Annie was left smitten and dazed. She speculated who that sketchy looking man was. _Must be his business partner. _Annie thought. "Annie!" a voice called out. "Come serve us more drinks!" Annie snapped out of her hard thinking. "Be patient ya old coot!" she barked.

The night had came. Annie had just finished sweeping the floors and washing the dresses used in today's perforamances. Slim was waiting for Annie outside of the saloon. "Are ya ready my darlin'?" he inquired. "I am." Annie replied as she put on a mahogany colored coat on. "Good. Now let's get outta here," Slim responded. Junior galloped away out of town. After 37 minutes, Junior stopped at a house. "Slim, why in tarnation are we at some old house?" Annie queried. "Looks sure can be deceiving, my dear." Slim spoke. Then he tied Junior's reins to a tree. Next, he helped Annie down. As they were about to approach the front porch, a person was thrown out the door. The man who threw him shot him twice. The guy stormed back in the house. "Oh no," said Annie. "This place is dangerous. I've been through danger only once and I won't go through it again. I ain't stayin' here." Annie turned away. Slim grabbed her by the arm. "Don't worry, Annie, this place ain't so dangerous as long as ya follow the rules." Slim objected. "You'll be safe!" Annie pondered. "Alright, but if I see anyone get shot, I'm out!" she warned. Slim understood. He dragged Annie in the house.

"Rule number 1, don't talk to strangers." Slim cautioned. The house was full of cigar smoke. It wasn't pleasant to Annie despite working somewhere that everyone could smoke whatever they wanted. Music was heard. It was very faint. Strangers of men and women were playing poker at tables. "Wait here." Slim ordered. There was a man blocking a door. Slim wanted to talk to him. Annie didn't feel safe waiting in one spot. She felt as if she was a target ready to be shot at. Annie walked away from her spot when Slim wasn't looking. She wanted to check out one of the rooms out of curiosity. _Should I? _Annie thought. Then someone grabbed her by the shoulder. That someone was Slim. "Rule number 2, don't open doors, especially to these rooms." he scolded. Then Slim led Annie down stairs to the cellar. The music got louder. The cellar was full of barrels of rum, suspicious looking sacks, and a locked chest. That wasn't important. There was a band playing. Not many of the people down there were dancing. Slim took Annie by the hand. They both danced all night. Annie still couldn't get her eyes off of that chest. "Rule number 3, don't stare at objects." Slim informed her. "Right, sorry." Annie apologized. After a while, Annie decided to have a drink. "Slim!" a voice called out. A short man in a purple suit with a tall man approached Slim. The tall man was blonde, he had a blue coat, orange pants, black boots, a white shirt and a black bow tie that was undone. "We have something to discuss with you." said the short man in the purple suit. "Come on gentleman, help me with this chest of mine!" The tall man in the blue coat spoke with a southern accent.

Slim helped. "Wait here, Annie." Slim told her. Annie helped herself to the drinks. _This isn't as fun as I thought it would be. _Annie reflected. _Who are those people anyway?_ Annie didn't want to be here. She waited about an hour. _What's takin' him so long!_ Annie thought.

Gunshots were heard. "What was that!" a person in the cellar screamed. "It sounded like it came upstairs!" another cried out. Annie stayed where she was. She was too startled to move. More gunshots were fired. "We are looking for Thaddeus Slade!" a voice boomed. "Where is he!" Slim ran down stairs along with the short man in the purple suit. He grabbed Annie. Dragged her to Junior then rode out with the short man. Annie didn't know what happened. Her life flashed before her eyes. After a while, Slim was now at a train station. The short man helped himself off. He was so short, he almost fell to the ground. "Hate to say it, Slim, but maybe buying land and cows that way didn't work out so well." he corrected. "Don't say my name out loud!" Slim chided. "I told ya my way is better!"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, who's your lady friend?" Annie blushed. "This mighty gorgeous woman is Annie. We best be on our way." Slim galloped away. Annie was silent and upset. "Slim, who was that?"

"That's my business partner, Mr.Weasley." Slim responded. "I also wanted to apologize for what happened. Ol' Thaddeus said his hideout was a safe place. I guess it wasn't. No wonder he was so eager to sell it. That old dog wanted to get me in trouble!" The rest of the ride was just awkward silence. Until Junior couldn't go on any further. "We'll rest here." said Slim. "Ol' Junior can't always ride forever ya know." Slim let Junior rest as he took out his guitar from the saddle bags. "You play?" marveled Annie. "Of course I do!" Slim claimed aloud with pride. "Have I ever told ya?"

"I don't think you have."

"Oh. Well sit down now. I gotta song to play!"

Annie sat down beside Slim. Then played his guitar and began to sing. The song he was singing was "Lullaby Yodel". His voice sure was a talent. When song was almost over, Annie was asleep. When Junior was fully rested, Slim carried her back home.

**Howdy everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with other things and I'm suffering from writers block. That's why the chapters are so darn short. I have ideas when Annie and Rico are together, but I'm somewhat puzzled about ideas with Annie and Slim. I try to get inspiration from movies and country songs. The song Slim was singing was Lullaby Yodel by Jimmie Roggers, who is the father of country music. I can't believe no one talks about him. I don't own the song. I recommend you give it a listen if you're into country music from the late 20s. If you have any ideas for the story that would be nice. I'll credit you. **


End file.
